


Ticklish

by Silent_So_Long



Series: otpprompts [10]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard, Paul and a ticklish kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticklish

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt left on tumblr’s otpprompts - [Imagine person A of your OTP trying to be sexy and kissing down person B’s neck, only to find out that B is extremely ticklish.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/97143014825/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-trying-to-be-sexy-and)

Richard shivered slightly as he padded into the living area of the apartment he shared with Paul; even though they‘d turned the central heating on, it was doing little to push the chill of the evening away. Outside, the sky was a grey one, with clouds heavy and low stretching in all directions; rain lashed equally grey Berlin streets and puddles had long since started to form against the pavements. Droplets slashed against the window in a steady drumming cadence, and the noise provided an oddly disconcerting counterpoint to the otherwise companionable silence in the apartment. 

He settled beside Paul on the couch, and draped the blanket that he’d brought from the bedroom over them both; the blanket itself was almost ridiculously fluffy, yet Richard knew it to be warm and comfortably cosy. Paul smiled when he felt the soft fabric settling over him; his eyes had previously been closed. Richard had thought that the other man had been asleep; he wondered if perhaps he’d just been dozing. He settled beside Paul, and tried to make himself a little more comfortable, body fidgeting against the cushions until he’d found a position that felt right.

Paul had woken a little more, sleepy eyes halfway open and staring drowsily at nothing; his hand had settled upon Richard’s knee beneath the blanket, thumb rubbing gently, soothingly against him. Richard huffed and leant in, before he pressed a kiss against Paul’s cheek, and settled in a little more closely against the other man‘s body.

Paul closed his eyes again, and rested his head against the back of the sofa; Richard watched him for a while, watched the lines of Paul's face soften out in relaxed lines. He smiled; he had the sudden urge to lean forward, to press an impromptu kiss against Paul’s mouth, to dot more against Paul’s closed eyes, despite the fact that he suspected the other man would never know what happened, if he truly had fallen properly asleep. 

“I know you're staring at me, Reesh,” Paul suddenly muttered, proving that he hadn’t been asleep all along.

His mouth curled slightly at the corners, in a slight smile that was genuine and warm despite his still closed eyed state. 

“Am not,” Richard said, even as his gaze still rested upon Paul’s face, tracing curving lines over the other man’s face, as if committing every single last detail to memory. 

Paul’s eye cracked open and impaled Richard with an amused one-eyed glare, warm smile soon turning into a knowing, triumphant one. 

“Told you,” Paul said, glad for the fact that Richard at least had the decency to look embarrassed. 

“Sorry,” Richard replied, although quite what he was sorry for, he wasn’t entirely sure.

Neither did Paul, apparently, for a confused expression crossed his face, lips puckered with that emotion.

“For what?” he asked. “For staring? Being creepy? What?” 

“I am not creepy,” Richard objected, immediately. 

“But you don't deny the fact that you were staring,” Paul countered, with a chuckle. 

“Well? Why shouldn’t I stare?” Richard asked, with more challenge in his tone than he’d anticipated. “I can stare all I want; I like looking at you.” 

“I’m going to choose to take that as a compliment,” Paul murmured, as he rested his head back against the sofa again. 

Richard huffed, but he couldn‘t think of anything further to say; Paul also remained silent, yet his eyes remained steadfastly open as he stared up at the ceiling. Richard huffed again, more for the fact that he didn’t know what else to do than through any true loss of words. Paul smiled again, but didn’t speak nor take his eyes from the ceiling. 

Richard moved a little closer, and began to nuzzle at Paul’s neck; his hand drifted beneath Paul’s shirt and came to rest upon the other man’s abdomen. Paul inhaled sharply; his eyes drifted closed when Richard's fingers smoothed across his bared skin. Shivers of pleasure rocked through his body at even that minimal contact; the other man always seemed to know which parts of his body were particularly arousing, without even being prompted. Richard slid his further beneath Paul’s shirt and began playing with one of Paul's nipples. He began rolling it between gentle fingers; Paul exhaled a little shakily, a note of arousal evident in his soft sigh.

Richard moved slightly, and began to openly nuzzle at Paul’s neck, lips teasing at the skin, as he moved his way behind Paul’s ear. Suddenly, Paul jerked away with a choked burst of laughter; he also managed to pull away from Richard’s hand too. Richard sat still, hand raised and fingers grasping at nothing, with a surprised and confused expression upon his face. 

“What the hell was that?” he finally asked.

“Nothing, nothing,” Paul said, as he settled back against Richard again. “Just ... carry on, Reesh.” 

Still a little confused, Richard again slid his hand beneath Paul’s shirt; although Paul still felt relaxed against him, Richard felt a little put off, still baffled by that the other man had suddenly jerked away with sudden laughter. In time, however he forgot puzzling reactions to his kisses, fingers soon playing with Paul’s nipple again, as he began to nuzzle against Paul's neck once more. Paul’s breathing slowed, deepened, as his chest rose and fell beneath Richard’s palm; Richard could hear murmured curses mingled with repetitions of his own name and noises of aroused encouragement. 

Richard began nuzzling behind the other man’s ear again, lips tracing unspoken patterns of love against the other man‘s skin. Again, Paul jerked away with a sudden choked laugh; a joyful grin had spread across his face despite the fact that his eyes still were closed. 

“Now what?” Richard asked, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Paul’s head thunked back against the cushions behind them, and a grin still was on his face as he finally opened his eyes. He nudged Richard’s shoulder with his own, but Richard pointedly refused to move, to smile, to do anything but scowl and keep his arms steadfastly crossed over his chest. 

“Reesh, come on,” Paul said, as he buffeted him again with his shoulder.

“No, you’ve put me off,” Richard said. 

“Why? Because I’m ticklish?” Paul said, with a snort of disbelief. “Jesus.” 

Richard turned his frown onto the other man, before he said- :The hell you are ticklish, Paul.”

“I am,” Paul said, vaguely irritated by Richard's reaction. 

Richard’s lips thinned slightly when the other man frowned at him and Paul sighed, in defeat; he had to concede that Richard had yet to learn of his ticklish spots. 

“Give me your hand, Reesh,” he said, as he held out his own hand for Richard to take.

Richard didn’t move.

“Give me your damn hand and stop being a drama queen, already,” Paul said, with a the beginnings of a frown. 

Richard sighed and rested his hand against Paul’s. Paul lifted the other man’s fingers to just behind his ear, yet Richard didn’t immediately do anything.

“So what?” Richard asked, with a shrug, when nothing happened.

“Well, tickle me, then,” Paul said. “Nothing will happen, otherwise.”

“I am not tickling you behind your goddamned ear, Paul,” Richard said. “That’s stupid.” 

“I’m proving a point. Now are you tickling me or not?” Paul asked, and he looked as though he was deliberating whether to hit Richard or not. 

“This is ridiculous,” Richard muttered, even as he began lightly running his fingers against the skin behind Paul’s ear.

Paul began laughing again; his eyes closed tightly enough so that fine crinkles radiated from the corners of them and his nose wrinkled up in the way that Richard had always found adorable. The laughter was infectious, and caused Richard to chuckle slightly himself. It seemed as though Paul had not been messing around when he’d said he was ticklish. 

“Okay, so you’re ticklish,” Richard said, with a smile. “I didn’t know that.” 

“You don’t know everything about me, Reesh,” Paul chided, gently. 

Richard hummed out his agreement, even as he shrugged. 

“Maybe not. Are you ticklish anywhere else?” Richard asked, as he lifted the blanket to stare at Paul’s body. 

“Guess that’s something you’ll have to find out, isn’t it?” Paul said, a clear challenge in his eyes. 

“Fine by me, if it means you’ll be naked for it,” Richard replied, as he quirked his eyebrows at Paul. “Speaking of which, Paul, I think it’s high time you actually were naked, you know.” 

“Smooth, Kruspe, real smooth,” Paul said, as he shook his head at the other man. 

“What? What else am I supposed to say? Let me see you stripped?” Richard said, as he stuck the tip of his tongue from between smiling lips. 

Paul made a noise of strangled disgust, before he stared at Richard through narrowed eyes.

“Well?” he said, when Richard did little more than laugh at him.

“Well what?” Richard asked, in confusion.

“I don’t want to be the only one naked in the room, Richard,” Paul prompted, patiently. 

“Now who’s being smooth?” Richard asked, with a smile. 

Paul merely grinned and raked Richard’s body beneath the blanket with his gaze. 

“Well, I have to find out where your ticklish spots are, don’t I?” he asked, as his grin turned deceptively innocent.

Richard’s only response was to laugh and nod out his agreement.


End file.
